1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thread and yarn bobbins. More specifically, the invention is a manually operated spool provided with a plurality of ridges adapted for holding and dispensing yarn for crocheting and knitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one is crocheting or knitting, the yarn often becomes tangled. To prevent this from happening, one typically wraps the yarn around some sort of spooling device or has an assistant that is willing to sit with the yarn wrapped around his hands, which acts as a spool. The major drawback of the typical spools is that the yarn is not held securely on the spool and more yarn generally feeds out than necessary, causing the yarn to become quickly tangled. What is needed is a spool that holds the yarn securely in place, but allows the yarn to feed out easily when needed.
Several patents have addressed the general field of spools for yarn and thread. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,282 issued on Jun. 3, 1975 to Langston, Jr. depicts a conical yarn spool with a flat base. Langston, Jr. fails to depict an externally wound spool with rounded ends which facilitates the use of the spool without concern for stability of the spool when resting.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,831 issued on Dec. 24, 1985 to White depicts a yarn holder which is rounded in shape. The yarn holder appears to be internally wound such that the yarn feeds out from the inside of the holder. White does not depict an externally wound yarn holder with a ridged surface as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,643 issued on Nov. 10, 1987 to Dick et al. depicts a yarn bobbin with an externally threaded shaft and a flat base. Dick et al. does not depict an externally wound spool with rounded ends which facilitates the use of the spool without concern for stability of the spool while at rest.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,835 issued on Apr. 20, 1993 to Randolph depicts a core holder for yarn which is essentially a conical spool having at most four ribs on its outer surface. The spool is not able to stand in a stable fashion on either end or on its side as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,940 issued on Jan. 18, 1916 to Fisher discloses a spool with projections extending outwardly from the heads of the spool to prevent it from rolling. Fisher teaches away from the present invention wherein the spool is intended to roll easily along a single axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,266 issued on Oct. 2, 1923 to Needham discloses a spool holder which has a hooked end which can be used as a handle and draped over the arm of the person who is crocheting or knitting. Needham does not teach or describe a spool as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,005 issued on Oct. 7, 1924 to Powers discloses a holder for thread spools or balls of yarn. The object of the invention in Powers is to prevent the spool or ball of yarn from rolling around which is contrary to the object of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,154 issued on Mar. 28, 1978 to Miszkwitz, Jr. discloses a yarn dispenser having a housing in which a supply of yarn is wound onto a bobbin-like pin and confined by the housing to preclude entanglement. The yarn is withdrawn axially through a hole in the housing. The drawback to the Miszkwitz invention is that it is not easily transportable as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,185 issued on May 1, 1990 to Baker discloses an assembly for holding and dispensing yarn from a skein of yarn. There is a flexible bin which can be used to store yarn and assorted working implements. Disposed above the bin is a spindle on which yarn can be wound for easy removal. The drawback to the Baker invention is that it is not easily transportable as is the present invention.
French Patent No. 621,253 published on May 9, 1927 discloses a narrow cylindrical spool around which a ball of yarn can be placed. The French Patent does not disclose a spool with ridges along its outer edge for holding the yarn securely in place.
French Patent No. 1,151,846 published on Feb. 6, 1958 discloses a yarn holder that has a swivel ring that can be used as a handle which can be placed over the user's wrist for support. The French Patent does not disclose a spool as in the present invention.
Other patents have issued which are only generally related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 843,190 (Thread Guard) issued on Feb. 5, 1907 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,172 (Device for Use in Crocheting and Other Work) issued on Jan. 30, 1917 to Kinney; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,677 (Apparatus and Method for the Drawing off of Threads, Ribbons, and the Like) issued on Jun. 29, 1993 to Sarfati.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a device to store and feed yarn solving the aforementioned problems is desired.